Frozen Ever After
by MustacheMonkey
Summary: Love, Suspense, Sisterly fights and friendships, and tricks. Read to find out more! ***************ATTENTION****************** I rated it K , but in later chapters, it will probably rank up to T!


Anna, was walking in the village. Just taking a stroll and decided to ask Elsa to make a big ice circle to skate on. Dashing back home Anna finally caught up with Elsa. "Elsa!" Anna blurted out huffing and puffing. "Calm down, what did you need?" Elsa said calmly. "El-El-sa, Elsa! I've got the greatest idea! Can you make a big ice circle so the whole village can skate on it!" Anna said with a smile on her face. "Anna," Elsa started to say when Olaf came dashing down the hallway, blurting. "That's a terrific idea, Anna!" "I suppose" Elsa said with a small smile on her face then started to laugh. Elsa picked up Olaf, and grabbed Anna's hand and started to dash to town square. Dodging, twits and turns they finally arrived at town square. Elsa, with all the might, took the biggest step probably she had ever taken. With big gasps and cheers the ice grew into a big circle. Anna skating around with Olaf, runs into the one only. Hans, "Hans" said Anna. "Look Anna" Said Hans with apology in his voice. "I don't wanna hear it." said Anna. "But I regret everything, how I hurt you I sit up at night thinking how much I wish I-" Hans got interrupted with hearing a loud thump. It was him, getting pushed to the ground. Anna had pushed him down and skating off laughing with enjoyment in her eyes. Hans made a loud HMPH sound and got up, and tried again. "Anna, wait" Hans shouted to catch Anna's attention. Laughing, Anna said "Yes, Hans?" Hans got really close, and Anna started to panic. But Hans didn't do anything bad, he leaned in and gave her a long, kiss on the lips. Anna ripped his face off hers and screamed "No! You should know I _don't_ like you I like-"Anna stopped hoping Hans would get the memo. Elsa dashing over saying "Anna what are you doing talking to-" Elsa stopped as Anna ran off crying. Elsa, in fury, said to Hans, "How could you? Hurt my sister like this? It was all over and now you-!" Elsa was in a motion looking as she was going to freeze Hans. But pulled back, closed her eyes and took deep breathes. "Look Hans, my sister and I would like you to stay out of contact with us." Walking away not letting Hans respond, she turns around and says with a smirk "Apology, not excepted. We know you were lying." Hans face looks with disappointment, as Elsa skates delicately off. When Anna is running back to the castle with Olaf on her tail, she runs into Kristoff. He catches her in a hug and whispers "What's wrong?" with Anna sobbing he cant understand what she is trying to say. So Kristoff says "I looked for you in the castle and you weren't there, were you at town square?" Anna replies delicately, "Yes, and I-I-I saw H-" Without lettering her continue Kristoff finishes her sentence and says Hans. They both giggle and Anna tells Kristoff what had just happened "He tried to apologize, I _know_ it is one of his tricks then he-he-he, kissed me. I said I _don't_ like him I like-" then Anna gets on her tippy toes to kiss Kristoff, long, on his frozen lips. When Anna pulls back and looks at his eyes glistening in the sunlight, he finishes her sentence with, "Me." They both laugh again for a good while then Kristoff says "Anna, I love you more then you'll ever know. And to be honest i didn't know I liked you like this until you ran off to kiss Hans to save you." Anna giggled and said "So..." with a gentle reply Kristoff asks Anna to be his girlfriend. When Elsa comes running into their conversation she asks if Anna is ok, then she says she is and they explain to Elsa they are a thing now. Then Elsa gets a big lit-up grin on her face, Elsa hugs Anna and whispers in her ear, "This one I approve, he's a keeper." When they let go they giggle for a long time. Anna invites Kirstoff to dinner the next week and he said of course. After a long week of them hanging out on dates and spending time with each other, Anna not having no Elsa time or Olaf time, the day came and it was time for dinner, everyone arrived and started to dig in. Anna kept giving Kristoff long glares into his eyes and Kristoff did the same to Anna. After its been going on for a long time Elsa started to get annoyed, there was no conversation except with their eyes! Elsa tried to break the ice and said "Soo..." it didn't work the silence went on longer. Elsa mumbled "the cuteness wore off" Anna said with confusion and a little fury, "Excuse me?" Elsa replied gently with a small smile "Oh nothing" Anna got out of her chair and said "Tell me!" Again, Elsa saying gentle, "Nothing, sister, please take your seat." Kristoff said quietly "Anna sit down, it'll be fine" Anna said calmer then she was before while choking up a little "O-O-Ok" Anna takes a seat. Later that day when everyone left the two sisters headed to their rooms. About a hour or so later, Elsa comes out, knocking on Anna's door. Saying gently, Elsa softly sings, "Do you wanna build a snowman, c'mon lets go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you gone away, we used to be best buddies and now we're not, I wish you could tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman" Elsa starts choking up "It doesn't have to be a snowman" After awhile she gets no answer. "Anna I know your in there" Elsa says in a light singing tone. The door opens slowly, when it was a crack she heard a light voice say, "Elsa..." Elsa pushes the door open and says "Listen, about-" Anna interrupts her with "Elsa, you remembered it" The two sisters dash outside to play in the snow in the pitch black darkness. Elsa says gently "Listen about earlier" Anna says "I know I'm spending to much time with him. I miss having Olaf and Elsa time" "Then why-" Elsa says "I really don't know I might break up with him" says Anna with a little despair in her voice. "Don't!" Elsa blurts out. "But I miss you!" says Anna with a sharp voice. "But I know, you love Kristoff. But I just want you guys to have a little more time for other people, you know?" Says Elsa. Anna nods in agreement and they head inside and have some hot-chocolate. Anna smiles and says "I'll talk to him in the morning" Elsa smiles and says "Can I come?" "Of course!" Blurts out. Then they laugh as if they were not just sisters, but best friends.


End file.
